A Lovely Black Dream
by Ako-Cissnei
Summary: Réflexions de l'un et l'autre sur l'un, sur l'autre, sur le sens de leur existence. / Lemon yaoi, annexe d'une fiction en cours de publi.


** A _ L o v e l y _ B l a c k _ D r e a m**

* * *

><p><span>Auteur :<span> Ako-Cissnei, ha ha ha, eh oui, je ne plagie pas, c'est bien moi. Les connaisseurs (x3) peuvent m'appeler Ako.

Résumé : Réflexions de l'un et l'autre sur l'un, sur l'autre, sur le sens de leur existence. / Lemon yaoi, annexe d'une fiction en cours de publi.

Rating : je dirais, oscillant entre T et M, mais par souci de préserver de rares âmes sensibles, je classe M pour présence de lemon et sous-entendus violents.

Pairing : Kakuzu X Hidan

Disclaimer : L'histoire dont sont issus ces deux personnages est une fanfiction qui m'appartient... Mais ne chipotons pas, Hidan et Kakuzu sont l'exclusive propritété du maître Kishimoto. Même s'ils sont morts, ils n'appartiennent pas encore au public T.T Pauvres de nous...

Dédicaces : Sans surprise, ma n'Ipiu adorée, en la très agréable compagnie de laquelle j'ai écrit cet OS. Mais aussi mon bisounours préféré (qui se reconnaîtra sans doute s'il lit ceci ^^), qui fut également présent lors de cette écriture et qui m'a aidé à l'occasion. Je vous aime, tous les deux.

Et aussi KaHiShiKi-Sama (anciennement NaraDemonia-Sama - à ce sujet, j'adorais ton ancien pseudo ;) mais celui-là a de la gueule aussi o_o ) qui semble tout aussi fan que moi du KakuHidan... Et, pour être franche, dont la review sur June m'a poussée à écrire cet OS. J'étais carrément pas sûre... Alors merci à toi !

Note 01 : J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cet OS après la publication du second chapitre de ma fiction ShikaNeji "June", où il est fait mention d'un léger KakuHidan. Voici les détails ^^ Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit idispensable d'avoir lu la première fic pour lire celle-ci. Bon, c'est encore un OS foutrement joyeux... Mais j'espère que les rares lecteurs présents sur cette page apprécieront mon humble travail.

Note 02 : Le POV est alterné. (je comprends que ça puisse poser un problème de compréhension au début u.u) On commence par Kakuzu, ensuite Hidan, puis re-Kakuzu, eeeeeet re-Hidan, et ainsi de suite.

L'avis / La vie / Lavi de l'auteur : J'ai commencé à écrire sur mon portable, d'où peut-être un côté un peu brouillon... Mais, en même temps, la façon de penser des personnages est un peu brouillonne... Enfin bon...

Précisions : Pour planter le décor et le contexte, ils sont tous deux lycéens et délinquants. Ma fiction se déroule dans une salle de sports, mais je pense que je le précise.

Sinon, je sais que c'est assez fumé, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas à les formuler, que je puisse améliorer ça ^^

* * *

><p>Il fait jour, attestent les furtifs points lumineux qui appraissent dans les fentes des stores.<p>

Je sais qu'il fait jour, même si je le renie. Un mot dénué de sens autant qu'un concept totalement étranger. Et tout ce qui lui est lié : soleil, chaleur, sourire, simplicité. L'on pourrait croire que tout cela est indispensable à tout être humain pourtant... Si c'est réellement le cas, alors nous ne sommes pas humains.

J'ai horreur de la lumière.

**xXxXx**

Douleur. C'est ce que me hurle tout mon corps, tous mes sens.

Et mes lèvres s'étirent, funèbrement, sordidement, en un sourire extatique.

Moi qui considère en permanence un monde dénué de couleur, à mes yeux, à cet instant ceux-ci ne voient que du rouge.

**xXxXx**

Le silence est assourdissant. Enfin, il serait assourdissant pour un intrus. Je le trouve reposant.

Tu m'agaces un peu, à faire crisser tes dents pour retenir ton plaisir. Je n'aime pas les bruits grinçants.

-T'as le droit de gémir, connard.

**xXxXx**

Et tu lances un coup de butoir plus fort, plus puissant. Tu mords ma clavicule plus violemment, plus profondément, jusqu'au sang. Mes poignets, serrés entre tes doigts impérieux, rapent contre le lino du sol de la salle de sports.

Je desserre les dents, lâche un cri bref.

**xXxXx**

Eh bah voilà, c'est mieux.

En vérité... C'est l'hypocrisie que je ne supporte pas.

Dans ce monde, chaque sourire, chaque lumière est hypocrite, une espèce de tromperie morbide et sournoise, un cercle vicieux.

Dans le noir, personne ne peut mentir. On ne peut masquer ce qu'on ne voit pas. L'obscurité, pourtant partie intégrante de l'être spirituel, a toujours terrifié l'humain. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il a peur de voir ces masques si soigneusement élaborés tomber, disparaître. Et ne laisser place qu'aux contours timides et fumeux d'une vérité nue.

L'existence humaine n'est qu'un marché de dupes.

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, sachant cela, je trouve jouissif de te regarder te tortiller, soumis, te débattre faussement sous mon corps. Comme une métaphore que je prend plaisir à tordre et à retordre.

Crie encore, montre-moi à quel point tu es misérable, à quel point j'ai désespérément raison.

**xXxXx**

Tu aimes ça. Tu adore te venger, faire payer aux autres ton existence même.

Je le sais, je le sens.

Tu as toujours été violent, brutal, voire cruel. Avec moi plus que tout autre. Je te répugne ? Je me répugne moi-même.

Je suis comme tout le monde. Mais je suis conscient de ma pitoyable position. Est-ce que c'est pour cela que tu sembles me haïr plus que les autres ? Parce que tu peux me faire subir tous les outrages sans que je me rebiffe. Parce que je suis encore plus pathétique que les autres. Parce que je suis l'exutoir dont toi, tu as besoin.

Nous sommes semblables, nous occupons une place différente.

**xXxXx**

Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux supporter ça.

-T'es vraiment misérable.

C'est un ricanement que j'entends ? Oui, tu ricanes, monstre d'ironie et de cynisme.

Des spasmes, des convulsions t'agitent. Oh, ils sont légers, mais je les ressens aux contractions autour de mon membre.

Tu es une personne effarante. Une batte de base-ball glisse à nos côtés, je t'ai frappé si fort avec qu'elle est tachée de sang. Les cordes d'escalade ont serré et marqué ta peau de longues traces violettes, sur tes bras, autour de tes hanches et de ta gorge. Du sang écarlate et brûlant coule sur tes cuisses, à cause de la violence des pénétrations que je t'inflige.

Et pourtant, tu trouves encore l'énergie, l'envie de gémir, de crier, de remuer, de ricaner. Alors que tu sembles n'avoir qu'une envie : te laisser doucement endormir pour ne jamais te réveiller.

Tu es lâche. Lâche de ne pas mourir alors que tu en as besoin.

Cela dit, je ne te donne pas de leçon.

Je suis encore plus lâche que toi.

**xXxXx**

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je suis pourtant l'opposé de ce que l'être humain de base est. Enfin, de ce qu'il serait censé être, à ce qu'on tente de nous enseigner. Je ne suis que glace, je ne suis que mauvais sentiments, que souffrance et désespoir. Alors quoi ?

Depuis que je connais le sens du mot douleur, j'ai toujours été à tes côtés. Nous ne parlons jamais. Pourtant je te connais mieux que n'importe qui, et inversement. Tout cela par dépit.

C'est bizarre. On dirait que parce que nous trouvons un compte dans cette relation, nous nous accrochons un peu à l'existence qui nous a été imposée. Comme quoi. C'est typiquement humain, comme réaction.

C'est pathétique, aussi. Tu ne me sauves pas. Tu ne me fais que du mal. Tu ne fais que m'enfoncer, me complaire dans ce tourbillon malsain, étouffant et moite.

Nous ne trouvons pas de comptes dans cet échange. Nous nous sommes trouvés pour nous faire payer mutuellement notre audace. Et faire payer la leur aux autres. L'audace qu'ils ont de sourire sans raison, de s'arroger des droits et des possessions pour satisfaire un ego, l'audace qu'ils ont de se considérer comme supérieurs. De tout détruire, de tout s'approprier, de tout façonner, de tout piétiner. Ce sont eux qui sont à blâmer, pas nous, qu'ils ont décidé d'exclure. Parce que nous sommes dangereux, pour eux.

En réalité... Nous sommes plus humains que tous, n'est-ce pas, Kakuzu ?

**xXxXx**

Tu viens de jouir avec un miaulement étouffé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de coller mon torse au tien, te plaquant sur le sol comme pour t'aplatir. Je te pénètre une dernière fois, avec force, comme si je voulais te fendre en deux. Ni calme, ni douceur. J'ajoute une blessure à ton épaule en y plantant mes dents. Et tu cries encore. Pauvre petite chose, créature grisâtre que je peux m'approprier. Car tu n'est rien, et le sais.

Mais tu es ma propriété, la seule chose que je puisse m'autoriser à posséder, à détruire, sans faire de mal à autre que toi-même. Tu en as même décidé ainsi. Et, ce faisant, tu fais de moi quelqu'un. Tu fais de moi ton maître. Et, également, tu fais de toi mon esclave.

Status quo.

Nous somme l'utopie l'un de l'autre. Le désir d'exister, et d'y donner un sens. Le rêve l'un de l'autre, et à la fois son pire cauchemar : se considérer comme les autres. Ne plus penser à la Terre qui tourne sans nous, ne plus penser à ce monde hostile et à le juger sombrement et silencieusement, mais bien en faire partie.

Un fumeux et épineux rêve. Un doucereux et fascinant cauchemar.  
>Un rêve noir.<p>

**_/ A Black Dream. A so lovely black d**_ream._**_**

* * *

><p>... Joyeux, comme le sont souvent mes OS.<p>

C'est spé, je sais, mais j'espère que malgré cela, vous aurez apprécié cette production :)

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ceci, qui m'ont lue jusqu'au bout ! Si vous avez des critiques, des remarques, des conseils ou même juste envie de me dire quelque chose, je serais très heureuse de lire vos reviews, quelles qu'elles soient.

Bises à tous, et une excellente année 2012 !

Ako-Dei


End file.
